


Boundaries

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Overstimulated!Reader, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tiny Bit O' Angst, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Genji wants sex, but reader's not ready at the moment.Proofread bypoutypanic. Thank you!!





	Boundaries

Genji had just gotten a clean bill of health from Dr. Ziegler. He was functioning properly in every way. You and he had a little ritual following each successful checkup, and that was to confirm the function of his cock in the best-feeling way possible. Genji picked up the pace on the way to where you were, almost trotting.He let himself into your quarters and crept through to your bedroom. He entered, finding you sprawled on your bed, face in your phone.

“Hullo,” he purred, in that special tone that let you know he was feeling frisky.

When you didn’t stir, Genji deftly hopped onto the bed, and like the ninja he was trained to be, silently dropped into sitting cross-legged, barely shaking the mattress. He reached the back of his hand towards your cheek to affectionately get your attention.

When his hand made contact with your skin, you flinched and pushed his hand away. Unusual.

“What is wrong?” he asked. 

“I just…don’t want to be touched right now. Sorry.”

You sounded guilty and kept your eyes on your phone’s screen.

His first instinct was to whine or throw a mini-tantrum. It was from his youth, when he was used to getting whatever he warned. He had long since learned to ignore his inner child when it didn’t serve him, and he knew you. There was a good reason you refused his advance. Genji was disappointed, but he thought it best to give you space for now.

“Find me when you feel better,” he offered, fighting the urge to giving your arm a reassuring squeeze.

He left to go read in his own quarters. A novel McCree had recommended, and it was always a good idea to practice reading English. Not long after he settled in, Genji detected your approach.

“Hey, can I interrupt you?”

As soon as he answered yes, you were all over him. Hugging him from behind. Encouraging him to let you kiss up and down his neck, little loving hums for each one. His hand let his book drop to his lap, forgotten. Then you stopped and squeezed his shoulders.

“Can I ride you?”

Genji grinned. His patience had paid off.


End file.
